Tarian Gelembung
by Kiraa Cross
Summary: Hanya gelembung-gelembung sabunlah yang menjadi saksi bisu hubungan kita.


Aku menyukai gelembung karena gelembung selalu berkilauan terkena sinar matahari. Mereka terbang tinggi, mencari kebebasan walau akhirnya menghilang karena kerapuhannya. Tapi, bagian favoritku adalah senyumanmu yang dapat kulihat dalam warna-warni dari tiap pantulannya.

Hari ini, aku membeli sebotol gelembung sabun lagi. Seperti anak-anak huh? Aku tak peduli. Apapun kulakukan untuk membuatmu tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tarian Gelembung**

 _ **[PROLOG]**_

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke**_

© _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 **Rate : T**

 **WARNING! Typo(s), OOC is possible, DLDR**

 **Enjoy!**

Di rumahku yang sederhana ini, aku tidak tinggal sendirian.

"Ogiwara-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Cukup membaik, Kuroko,"

Yang hanya kuketahui adalah senyum yang saat ini terpajang di wajah seorang Ogiwara Shigehiro adalah palsu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menemanimu merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan sekarang. Melihatmu seperti ini hanyalah membuatku menderita. Hatiku semakin teriris saat mengetahui bahwa setiap malam kau selalu pergi keluar diam-diam, wajahmu tampak pucat dan terdapat bercak darah di sekitar mulut itu. Sekarang semua sudah jelas, tidak ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi lagi. Ogiwara Shigehiro mengalami kerusakan fungsi hati yang memaksanya untuk hidup dalam kesengsarannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Ogiwara-kun, maafkan aku,"

"Ada apa Kuroko sayang?"

"Maafkan aku, maafkan, maafkan tolong maafkan, aku sudah ingkar janji padamu," Aku tidak bisa menahan bendungan air mata yang sudah mulai meluap-luap. Tanpa kusadari, meleleh sudah. Pertahananku untuk tidak menangis, semua sia-sia.

"Mau janji seperti apapun itu, jika takdir yng berbicara apa yang bisa kita buat? Jangan menangis, Kuroko. Kau hanya akan membuatku sakit hati, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia. Melihatmu menangis seperti ini tentu bukanlah keinginanku. Maafkan jika aku telah gagal membuatmu bahagia,"

"Ogiwara-kun, hiks, aku sudah berjanji untuk merasakan segala hal bersama denganmu, suka-duka, sehat atau sakit. Sekarang aku membiarkanmu kesakitan seperti ini, aku sungguh jahat. Apakah Ogiwara-kun masih yakin akulah orang yang tepat untuk Ogiwara-kun? Selama Ogiwara-kun tidak menyerah, aku janji, kita akan tertawa bersama seperti dulu lagi,"

"Terima kasih, Kuroko. Tapi, Kuroko yang ada di sisiku sekarang, sewaktu aku kesakitan, sedih, senang, lebih membuatku bahagia. Tak kusangka, aku bisa lupa dari rasa sakitku hanya karena ada kau di sisiku. Aku bisa merasakan masakan buatanmu, waktumu untukku menjadi bertambah, jika seperti ini, bukankah lebih baik aku sakit?"

"Ogiwara-kun tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, akan kujanjikan kau sembuh dan kita akan menikmati indahnya dunia bersama,"

"Iya, terima kasih, Kuroko, kau sudah menunjukan banyak kebahagiaan kepadaku di dunia ini,"

Setelah Ogiwara-kun terlelap, aku hanya bisa memandangi wajahnya yang tampak damai. Aku hanya menantikan hari dimana kita tersenyum bersama seperti dulu lagi. Saat-saat kita berdua di teras depan rumah sederhana ini. Rumah sederhana yang penuh kehangatan.

.

.

Di teras rumah tempat aku dan Ogiwara-kun biasa bersantai sudah berbulan-bulan diisi keheningan. Kali itu, aku hanya duduk di sana, merasakan hampa seorang diri. Aku baru tahu kalau rasanya sendirian itu sebegini sakitnya. Tapi tetap saja, ekspresi yang kubuat datar terpasang sempurna di wajahku. Aku mengambil sebotol gelembung sabun yang kubeli. Membuka tutup botolnya, dan membuat puluhan gelembung yang berwarna-warni terbang bebas diudara. Aku sangat menyukai kilauan gelembung-gelembung sabun itu. Aku suka melihat mereka berterbangan bebas. Seperti jutaan berlian diterpa cahaya mulia sang mentari.

Gelembung-gelembung sabun berterbangan mencari kebebasan di teras kecil rumah Ogiwara dan Kuroko. Salah satu gelembungnya memantulkan sesuatu yang didominasi oleh warna merah. Pantulan seseorang yang sedang tersenyum mengamati dari kejauhan. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik manik _Aquamarine_ tersebut.

.

.

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, keadaan Ogiwara tidak kunjung membaik. Ogiwara semakin pucat, kurus, dan nafsu makannya buruk. Kuroko semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Ogiwara yang semakin memburuk. Ia ingin sekali menelepon rumah sakit namun, keadaan ekonomi mereka tidak mencukupi. Kuroko sebenarnya tidak mempedulikan keadaan ekonomi. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi Ogiwara Shigehiro seorang. Setiap kali Kuroko ingin memanggil bantuan dari rumah sakit setempat, belum sempat Kuroko mengucapkan 'Halo', Ogiwara selalu berkata, "Jangan kau sia-siakan penghasilanmu sendiri. Itu akan lebih bermanfaat untuk bekalmu nanti. Tidak usah pedulikan aku, aku hanya ingin kau masih bisa berkecukupan dan bahagia walau tak ada aku di sampingmu," dan berakhir dengan sambungan telepon yang diputus oleh Ogiwara.

Bagaimana kau bahagia jika seseorang yang amat sangat kau cintai sedang dalam masa kritis? Bagi Kuroko, kebahagiaan bukanlah sekedar materi, bukanlah barang, kebahagiaan tidak dapat digantikan, dan kebahagiaan Kuroko hanyalah Ogiwara-kun seorang. Kuroko merasakan pening setengah mati.

"Tetsuya,"

Manik _aquamarine_ itu melebar. Dari pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, saat itu untuk pertama kalinya, Ogiwara memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Ha'i? Ogiwara-kun? Ada apa? Mana yang sakit?"

"Tetsuya, panggil namaku,"

"Ada apa Ogiwara-kun? Kenapa begitu mendadak?" Kuroko hanya berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak meleleh keluar.

"Panggil saja namaku," Ogiwara tersenyum. Kuroko tidak akan pernah mengira bahwa itu adalah senyuman Ogiwara yang terakhir kali sebelum ia pergi dari dunia yang fana ini.

"S-Shigehiro-kun," Kuroko tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan air matanya yang sudah berada di pelupuk mata. Ia menangis. Kuroko ingat betul pertemuannya untuk yang pertama kali dengan Ogiwara Shigehiro, pria yang saat ini menutup matanya dengan damai dihadapannya. Sebuah senyuman terukir jelas di wajahnya. Ia ingat betul saat pertama kali Ogiwara menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ia ingat betul bagaimana cara Ogiwara tertawa. Kenangan-kenangan mereka bersama di teras depan rumah sambil bermandikan cahaya jingga. Ia ingat betul kehangatan yang mengisi setiap sudut rumahnya. Ia ingat betul saat ia bermain gelembung sabun bersama dengan Ogiwara. Senyum Ogiwara setiap kali ia melihatnya tersenyum. Sorot mata lembutnya. Rambut halus. Alunan musik yang biasa mereka dengar bersama. Ogiwara, Ogiwara, dan Ogiwara. Memori-memori kenangan itu terus membanjiri pikiran Kuroko seiring derasnya air mata yang berjatuhan. Hatinya sakit, hancur, terkoyak-koyak, ada angin rebut yang memporak-porandakan semuannya. Sejak saat itu, hatinya tidak tertata rapi lagi. Ia butuh seseorang, seseorang yang mampu menata ulang kembali hatinya. Apakah mungkin?

.

.

Sudah dua bulan sejak Ogiwara-kun meninggalkan dunia ini. Dalam hatiku terdapat kekosongan, seperti ada lubang besar di tengahnya sehingga sudah tidak dapat diisi oleh apapun lagi. Sudah dua bulan juga aku berhenti bermain gelembung sabun. Tapi entah ada badai apa hari ini, seperti ada angin besar yang menyeretku untuk pergi mengunjungi sebuah swalayan yang tidak jauh dari rumah. Aku hanya ingin menghibur diri, dengan bermain gelembung. Siapa tahu saja, tiba-tiba Ogiwara-kun muncul atau aku dapat melihat senyumannya dari setiap gelembung-gelembung yang berterbangan, walau itu hanya anganku saja, _sih_.

Hari itu kebetulan tempat bekerjaku sedang diliburkan. Pergantian antara siang menuju sore itu kuisi dengan berdiam diri di teras, mengamati pepohonan dan merasakan semilir angin yang membelai rambut. Kuraih botol gelembung sabun itu dan mulai meniup-niup, membuat bola-bola tipis transparan yang menguraikan warna-warna pelangi. Membiarkan rasa sakit ini pergi seiring meningginya gelembung-gelembung sabun yang kubuat. Satu gelembung manarik perhatianku. Pantulan gelembung yang didominasi oleh warna merah. Aku melihat mata, rambut, apakah itu adalah pantulan seseorang? Ah, tidak mungkin. Itu hanya imajinasiku saja. Keesokan harinya, masih saja sama, selalu ada gelembung yang memantulkan sesuatu yang aneh itu. Hal yang kuduga hanya imajinasiku itu terulang terus menerus selama satu minggu.

.

.

Malam hari terasa sangat sepi. Rasa rindu ini terus meluap-luap, aku hanya menatap langit malam dan berharap salah satu bintang yang kulihat adalah Ogiwara-kun. Jendela kecil dalam kamar ini memang tempat yang sempurna untuk mengingat kenangan-kenangan kita sewaktu bersama.

"Ogiwara-kun, apakah takdir selalu kejam seperti ini? Orang-orang selalu berkata padaku, jika kita berharap pada bintang jatuh, keinginan kita akan dikabulkan," Kuroko melirik kearah jam, maniknya bergerak kembali kepada suatu kilatan di langit malam, "Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi,"

Saat itu juga, ada setitik cahaya terang mucul dalam kamarnya. Cahaya itu mulai mengambil wujud. Kuroko menyembunyikan manik _aqua_ indah itu dibalik kelopak matanya seiring menerangnya cahaya itu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," Merasa dipanggil, Kuroko segera menampakan kedua manik _aqua_ -nya, "Hari ini, aku memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi," Kuroko hanya diam tertegun, mencoba menyadarkan diri kalau-kalau itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, "Kau diijinkan sekali lagi untuk merasakan cinta," suara itu menggema memenuhi ruangan.

Deg. _Cinta? Sekali lagi? Apa maksudnya? Aku hanya mencintai Ogiwara-kun seumur hidupku_.

"Kuroko…Tetsuya?" Sekarang suara seseorang yang berbeda mengambil alih perhatian Kuroko. "Aku tahu kau mencintai seseorang lebih dari apapun tapi paling tidak, ijinkan aku untuk mencintaimu,"

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah―malaikat yang dibuang,"

Cahaya terang itu semakin lama semakin pudar, meninggalkan jejak berupa siluet seseorang.

 _Merah?_

.

.

"Hngg," Kuroko terbangun oleh serpihan cahaya sang mentari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya. _Mimpi? Mimpi yang cukup konyol_.

"Selamat pagi, Kuroko,"

Kuroko mengerjap bingung, apakah ia masih setengah sadar? Ia hanya berhalusinasi? Walaupun ia memasang _poker face_ andalanya, tetap saja ia terkejut. Hampir saja ia terjungkal jatuh dari kasurnya setinggi 50 cm dari lantai itu.

"Kuroko? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.**

 **Fanfic pertama Kiraa yang masih banyak berkekurangan TTvTT /nangis. Bagi yang udah baca minta Reviewnya. Bagi pada sider, terimakasih sebesar-besarnya karena uda memeriahkan(?). Kalo ada masukan buat chapter selanjutnya, silahkan 'v' nanti Kiraa tampung di hati Kiraa dengan senang hati /digolok.**


End file.
